1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical appliance equipped with a switch unit and a control unit is already known. The switch unit is provided for switching a power supply to a consumer unit and the control unit is provided for controlling the consumer unit.